


Positive Reinforcement

by SharkGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Kissing, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweat, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "You're not going to die," Mako said with a roll of his eyes. "You've only done two pushups.""Two and a half!" Wu corrected before flopping down onto the mat with a weak grunt.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tough Mako Tuesday today!   
> So, here's some no-nonsense trainer Mako~
> 
> Please enjoy!!

This was it. The end. Wu was dying. It wasn't fair. He was so young. There was so much he hadn't gotten to do. Who would help to lead his nation toward democracy now?

No, he couldn't die. Not yet. His people needed him.

"You're not going to die," Mako said with a roll of his eyes. "You've only done two pushups."

"Two and a half!" Wu corrected before flopping down onto the mat with a weak grunt. "I yield."

"That's not--" But Mako cut himself off with an annoyed little growl. "You're the one who asked me to--"

"It's not my fault I don't have any upper body strength," Wu interrupted, turning his head and resting his cheek on the cool material of the mat. "Have mercy."

Mako sighed and crouched down. "C'mon. Get up," he said "We'll try something else."

Wu tried and failed to hide his smile.

"We're coming back to these later," Mako added as he helped Wu to his feet.

Shoot. 

Next up was squats. And, honestly, they came pretty easy to Wu. He was an amazing dancer, after all.

"Good," Mako said. "Keep your chest up."

Yes~ 

Of course, about eight or so in, Wu really started to _feel_ them. "Ohhh...Makooo..." he moaned. "Can we stop?"

Mako was standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his muscled chest, his biceps bulging.

Well, if Wu was going to die, at least he had a good view.

"You're _not_ going to die," Mako stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, we'll move on."

Wu beamed.

"After two more," Mako finished and Wu's face fell.

His lower lip trembled and he hung his head. "Fine."

Wu lay sprawled on the floor, enjoying his thirty second break that Mako had oh-so-thoughtfully bestowed on him. He wasn't all bad.

"Time's up," Mako's voice drew him from his thoughts. "Time for sit-ups."

Wu actually perked up at that -- as much as he could, given his exhaustion -- "Great!" he cheered.

Mako quirked a brow. "Great?"

Wu nodded. "Yessiree." He sat up and crossed his legs. "You should know, I have abs of platinum," he answered, patting his flat belly.

Mako glanced down and then back up. "Mhm..." he hummed. "All right." He bent down. "I'll hold your feet."

And Wu... well, as it turned out, Wu had grossly overestimated the strength of his abdominals.

This was getting ridiculous. Really.

"You can do it," Mako said, leaning his arms to rest on Wu's knees. He was smirking down at him and Wu did his best to glare, but everything hurt and there was sweat in his eyes.

"You're... the... worst..." Wu panted.

Mako snorted. "You'll thank me later."

Wu didn't doubt that, but still! Mako needn't have gone so hard on him.

They were silent for a moment before Mako spoke again. "Three more," he ordered.

Wu's eyes widened. "Nnnnoooo..." he whined.

"Three more and I'll kiss you."

Wu froze. A public display of affection? From Mako? Never mind that they were alone in the gym. But, oh!

"Going once..."

Wu bit his lip. That was tempting.

"Going twice..."

Ohhh, but his abs hurt!

"Well, I guess you don't--" But Wu didn't give Mako a chance to finish. He shot up, pressing their lips together before falling back onto the floor with a huff.

Mako stared down at him, his cheeks flushed. And a little bit of something akin to pride swelled in Wu's chest.

But then Mako spoke, his lips curving up into another smirk, "Now, do two more."

A pathetic sob escaped Wu's mouth. "You're evil."

Mako sat back and placed his hands on Wu's feet, wrapping his fingers around his ankles for support. "And you'll thank me."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think he'd let you off that easily, Wu? Tsk tsk tsk~
> 
> As always, lmk what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other threads on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
